


Sherlock, John, Kitten.

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two separate Christmases. Three years apart.</p><p>Mini-fic from title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, John, Kitten.

It was Christmas Day and Sherlock let out one of his rare giggles.

‘It’s a jumper.’

‘Yes. You like jumpers, John.’

‘It has a kitten on it.’

Sherlock giggled.

……………………..

It was three years later. Christmas day.

John sat alone in his little beige box of a flat, watching ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’, and remembering.

He wore a jumper with a kitten on it.

And remembering.

‘Merry Christmas, Sherlock.’


End file.
